


Cambios

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando ve al bebé de Miura, siente como si alguien tomara sus tonfas y se las clavaran en la boca del estómago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambios

Cuando ve al bebé de Miura, siente como si alguien tomara sus tonfas y se las clavaran en la boca del estómago. Se queda sin aire, frío, mirando al bebé como si no fuera cierto, como si estuviera mal.

Porque el sólo estuvo un año afuera. Las cosas no pueden cambiar tanto en un año, ¿verdad?

El bebé tiene el cabello rubio. Miura hace años que no sale de la base. La única persona rubia que frecuenta el lugar es… es…

— ¡Dino, Dino! — llama feliz Miura — Mira quien llegó.

Cuando Cavallone entra en el cuarto, Kyoya puede ver la sonrisa triste que se le forma en el rostro.

— Hola, Hibari. Cuanto tiempo.

Y es esa lo confirmación que necesita. Porque ya no es _Kyoya_ , ya no. Posiblemente nunca vuelva a ser sólo ‘Kyoya’ para el maldito herbívoro y no sabe por qué le duele tanto.


End file.
